Bonds
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: How did Sarada actually learn the truth about her real mother? Read and find out.


_**This story was updated before from my previous account. I just stumbled upon it today and thought, why not to reupload it.**_

 _ **Contains spoiler from Naruto gaiden.**_

 _ **Enjoy...**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dim sunlight tinted the sky gray and stars were slowly being blotted out, beginning with the faintest star and eventually washing over vivid, bright one. The air was undeniably chilly. Sarada sat on her window slit as she hugged her bare arms when cold wind tickled her skin. So much has happened in past twenty four hours. She have met her Papa again, her mother have been kidnapped and the whole 'Who is my real mother thing?'. When Suigetsu had done the DNA test which proved that indeed Karin was her biological mother, she was utterly shocked. To think that her whole life until now, was a complete lie. But then she have been reminded that some relations ran even deeper than blood. Sakura have always been there for her, even when her own father was away from home. She took care of her when she was sick, till the wee hours of morning. When she would be frightened by the thunder storms, her mother would comfort her. Sarada shook her head; it was useless to think about such things now. But what about her Papa?... Her mother always told her how much she loved him. She also reassured her that he deeply loved and cared for both of them. Although he was a reserved man but still..will it be too much trouble to just say I love you to his own wife. Even when she asked him, Were his feelings deeply connected to Mumma? He just replied with simple Yes. Their were so many things which didn't make sense.

Sarada exited her room and made her way to the hallway. She paused her steps when she heard the soft voices coming from there. She concealed her chakra and hid behind the walls to listen on her parent's conversation. Both of them were sitting on the couch facing each other. However, their was a respectable distance between the pair. Sarada frowned at this. They were husband and wife. Can't they sit a little bit closer?

"Sarada is really happy with your return."

Sakura said smiling at Sasuke as he nodded. A mischievous smile spread across his face as he stared at his wife.

"And what about you? Aren't you happy?"

Sakura blushed and looked away, avoiding his intense gaze. Even after more than a decade of marriage, he can still melt her insides with just one smouldering look. She chewed on her lower lip as she tried her best not to break down in front of Sasuke. For years, she have waited for his return. She have cried to herself in sleep whenever she glanced at the empty side of her bed. Her heart ached each moment she saw her friends with their husband. However she always consoled herself by telling that he was out there to protect his family from harm.

Sasuke saw his wife trembling and insides of her mouth were twitching a little. He was well aware of that expression. She was doing her best not to cry. He immediately felt a pang of guilt. He was once again the cause of her agony and tears. He had vowed to himself to never make her cry on the day of their marriage but yet he did. He pulled her lithe form towards him and engulfed her in his arms.

"Shh! Sakura. Its okay. I am here now."

He soothed the pinkette lady as her tears were freely falling down now. It felt so unreal to be held like that by him. After few moments of weeping she finally calmed down. Sasuke played with the loose strands of her hairs as she listened to his soft breathing.

"Sasuke kun!"

"Hn!"

He responded in his usual monotone as his wife addressed him in her velvety voice. He broke apart from her to look in her eyes. They always have this weird way of speaking with eyes. Her emerald eyes were the most beautiful feature of her body.

"I want.."

She trailed off extremely embarrassed to speak. Sasuke sensed her hesitation and cocked an eyebrow. Sakura was never shy to voice out her thoughts before.. So, what's wrong.

"Sakura! You know you can tell me anything right!"

He assured her, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. She nodded her head as she inhaled lightly and looked at him.

"Anata! I want...another child."

She whispered the last part but Sasuke heard it loud and clear. He was taken aback by her sudden request. Its not that he never thought about having another baby with her. It's just..he was so used to being family with Sakura and Sarada that this thought completely vanished from his mind.

"How come all of a sudden?"

He asked her as she fidgeted with her hands nervously. How can she tell him the reason? How can...

"Sakura?"

She heard her husband's serious tone and sighed.

"Well, Sarada is all grown up now. She will be soon assigned her own team and leave on missions. And...you are rarely home so.."

Sasuke finally understood it. His wife felt lonely and alone. The feeling which he was well familiar with. The last thing he wanted her to experience was solitude. He have caused her suffering in all shapes and forms. He didn't want another one to add to that list. He grabbed both of her hands in his and kissed her knuckles softly. He almost chuckled at the cherry red color of her cheeks.

"I..I am not asking right now. You will be leaving for your mission tomorrow. But the next time you come home, for long duration.. Maybe a vacation. Then."

"Sakura I was only kissing your hand. What's wrong with that?"

He said innocently as his wife pouted angrily. Sasuke can be quite a tease when he wanted to. He poked her diomand seal and once again enveloped her in his arms.

"I will do whatever you want. But do you know how hard it was with Sarada? Are you ready to go through with all that? Cramps, stress, morning sickness..."

"Sasuke kun! I know it was difficult but when I held my precious baby in my arms, All those things seemed nothing to me. A piece of you and me! Proof of our love! I know I can do that again."

Both of them smiled as they remembered baby Sarada. She was the most beautiful kid of Konoha and even further. She was adored and fuzzed over by everyone. Sakura remembered how Sasuke threatened Naruto, Shikamaru and Sai to keep their sons away from his precious daughter.

"With Sarada it was difficult because we were travelling back then. Thank god that we encountered Karin on our way and she helped deliver our baby."

Sakura reminiscent the time she was in labor and the red haired girl came to her aid. Even though Karin was obsessed with Sasuke, but she suppressed those feelings and helped them. Sakura also formed a bond of comradeship with her then.

"I remember our travels."

Sasuke said as he adjusted his position.

"It was really good to be travelling with someone. I had my personal nurse to take care of me.."

Sakura punched his shoulder playfully as he smiled with amusement.

"I enjoyed every bit of travelling with you. Specially the part where we made love for hours in the wild.."

"SASUKE KUN! You Pervert!"

Sakura blushed beet red as he smirked and hide her face in both of her hands. Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose as he removed her hands and turned her to face him.

"Why so shy Sakura? We have to do that eventually if you want another child. "

He continued teasing her as her face grew even red, if that was possible.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him as she smiled to herself.

" I just wish we can be like this always. You, me and Sarada. A happy family."

Sasuke bend down a little and captured her lips in a loving kiss as his wife reciprocated happily. After a while they broke apart and he leaned his forehead on hers.

"Sakura I ..."

She placed her hand on his mouth as she stopped him from speaking.

"I know. I love you too."

Sarada could feel her own tears forming as she heard the beautiful exchange between her parents. If she had any doubt before, it was all cleared up now. She was overjoyed to find that Sakura was her real mother. That cord must be between her and Sakura then. She was also happy to know that she may get a sibling soon. She was often envious of Boruto for having Himawari. Now, she will get one too.

'SHANNARO! It was too good to be true.'

That night Sarada slept peacefully with a smile on her face. She was blessed to have such amazing and loving parents. She know that her father would leave again next day. But she was content to know that his feelings were deeply connected to his family.

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **I always wanted to write a one shot to show how Sarada learned that Sakura was her real mother. I know that this idea is done many times but still.**_

 _ **I also included that baby thing coz I want them to have a baby boy too. I wish Kishimoto will make them have one in new manga. I may write a sequel if this one shot is liked by you guys.**_

 _ **PS Read and Review guys...**_

 _ **It is always amazing to listen your opinion.**_


End file.
